Revanche
by Shakyla
Summary: Nouvelle année, nouveau départ, me direz-vous ? Certes. Mais la rentrée qui s'annonçait rayonnante va pourtant virer au cauchemar pour nos quatre frères. Aveuglés par leurs disputes puériles, aucun ne remarque le changement d'attitude de l'un des leur. Les cachotteries, larmes et actes impardonnables prennent petit à petit de l'ampleur. Jusqu'au jour où l'impensable se produira...


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

 **J'ai enfin fini mes examens, et peut donc reprendre l'écriture (avec joie, soit dit en passant ! Mon cerveau a voulu me faire regretter mon inactivité en m'envoyant plusieurs idées durant cette période, et j'enrageais de ne pouvoir m'atteler immédiatement à l'écriture de ces os/fanfictions).**

 **Je sais que je devrais continuer Never Too Late, et je vous promets que le chapitre deux arrivera bientôt. Simplement, je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini de l'améliorer et il vous faudra donc encore patienter.**

 **Donc, je vous propose une nouvelle histoire; Revanche, qui m'a été inspirée suite à la lecture du roman de Cat Clarke du même nom. Le contexte est plus ou moins le même, mais j'ai pris énormément de liberté par rapport à son oeuvre pour l'adapter à nos chères amies les tortues. Ce n'est donc pas un copier-coller de son roman, rassurez-vous.**

 **Je voudrais également vous prévenir: les TMNT sont ici sous forme humain et ils sont les fils légitimes d'Hamato Yoshi. Karaï n'est, ici, pas leur grande soeur.**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardage. Read and Enjoy !**

 **Pour rappel: Obtenir le droit de posséder les tortues ninjas est sur ma liste de cadeau de Noël, mais d'ici-là je ne l'ai toujours pas !  
~~~~~**

Pas de cri. Pas de dispute. Aucun son ne venait titiller les oreilles du troisième né. Accoudé à l'appui de fenêtre, ses yeux ne se lassaient pas du spectacle des feuilles d'arbres dansant sous la caresse du vent et des étoiles qui teintaient les flaques d'argent. L'adolescent réprima un bâillement derrière sa main et posa son menton dans son coude, juché sur un tabouret de fortune qu'il avait précairement assemblé pour pouvoir être aux premières loges de ce ballet nocturne. Ses yeux chocolats papillonnèrent tandis que la fatigue s'imprimait sur ses traits, sa raison le tançant d'aller au lit tandis que son âme réclamait à corps et à cris de rester collé à la fenêtre, comme si la lune risquait de disparaître ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Pendant qu'il débattait intérieurement s'il devait ou non arrêter de contempler le ciel, les premiers éclairs éclatèrent, déchirant le voile nuageux qui défilait jusque-là paisiblement le long de la voute céleste. Il sursauta en entendant le grondement lointain du tonnerre et sourit en voyant les éclairs blancs qui s'entrechoquaient et se faufilaient jusqu'à la terre à coups de lame éclatante. Derrière l'adolescent fasciné par les exploits astraux, ses autres frères dormaient comme des bien-heureux, insensibles à tout cela. Son plus jeune frère, qui dormait roulé en boule, son corps ferme et aux prémices d'une musculature de rêve s'agitant faiblement, balbutiait durant son sommeil des mots incompréhensibles qui se perdaient dans les replis du tissu de l'oreiller. Raphaël ronflait légèrement, le corps étalé dans son lit témoignant de son bien-être, sa main oscillant lentement dans le vide. Juste en dessous de lui se trouvait l'aîné de la fratrie qui dormait, raide comme une bûche.

 _Même dans le sommeil, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un maintien irréprochable_. Pensa Donatello.

Il étouffa un second bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, hésitant à regarder jusqu'au bout la bataille foudroyante qui faisait rage. Décidant finalement de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, il s'étira avec délectation tout en faisant claquer sa langue de contentement. Enjambant les jouets épars datant d'une autre époque qui transformaient la chambre en capharnaüm, il ôta lentement son tee-shirt, et sentit avec délice le coton lui caresser les épaules au passage. Il le laissa tomber à terre et chercha l'échelle qui lui permettrait de grimper dans son lit – situé juste au dessus de celui de Michelangelo – à tâtons. Finissant par toucher un barreau, il l'empoigna et se jeta sur son lit. Les ressorts protestèrent face à son intrusion soudaine et grincèrent horriblement, ôtant un grognement agacé de la bouche de Raphaël. Celui-ci se retourna inconsciemment pour enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller. Donnie soupira et, sentant ses yeux se sceller, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noisettes qui lui obstruait la vue avant de rabattre la couverture sur son corps rendu ferme et viril par l'entrainement quotidien. Demain serait l'aube du commencement. Ou plutôt, du recommencement. Scène apocalyptique d'hurlements et d'algarades, d'éclats de voix explosant dans les pièces comme autant d'obus pleuvant sur le no man's land, de geignements et de lassitude, mais dissimulé dans les esprits, un brin d'excitation, de joie et de curiosité. Oui, demain serait un jour de renouveau, décisif, ou tout pourrait devenir possible.

Donatello battit des paupières, un son strident lui vrillant les oreilles. Se redressant brutalement, il haleta en scrutant la pièce, les yeux hagards. Arraché brutalement au monde des rêves, il ne savait plus où il en était. Ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux qu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, et qu'il y avait du mouvement autour de lui. Léonardo était déjà debout à faire son lit, Michelangelo grognait en tentant vainement de diminuer le bruit ambiant et de repousser pour quelques minutes de plus la dure réalité, tandis que Raphaël hurlait à grands renforts de mouvement de coussin d'éteindre " ce putain d'enfoiré de réveil". Donatello se frotta le visage d'une main lasse et s'étira longuement, sentant les muscles de son dos se tendre dans l'effort. Mikey disparaissait sous l'amas de couette et faisait mine de ne pas entendre les susurrements mielleux de Léonardo qui usait de patience et de subterfuges pour tenter de stimuler son petit frère et de venir à bout de son entêtement tenace et légendaire.

\- Mikey, si tu sors de ce lit, je te promets de ne pas me plaindre lorsque tu changeras la chaîne alors que ma série passe.

La tête blonde platine sortit des replis du tissu et l'adolescent considéra la proposition avant de secouer la tête. Donatello eut le temps de voir pétiller un éclat de malice dans ses yeux bleu océan.

\- Pas suffisant. Va falloir balancer mieux que ça.

\- Et une semaine de corvée vaisselle faite à ta place ?

Michelangelo s'assit dans son lit et fit un geste dédaigneux de la main en imitant à la perfection la moue de Raphael lorsque celui-ci était agacé, ce qui tira un sourire au plus intelligent des frères. Léonardo se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant à pousser le deal plus loin. Il finit par soupirer et annonça d'une traite tout en jouant avec le coin du tapis qui s'effilochait à ses pieds:

\- Ok ok, je te promets de faire la vaisselle à ta place, de faire tes devoirs ET de faire autant de partie de jeux vidéo que tu le souhaiteras pendant une semaine à condition que tu sortes de cette pièce. Ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plait.

\- Voilà qui devient tout de suite plus acceptable ! Badina Mikey en faisant mine de se recoucher.

Raphael, qui avait suivi l'échange du haut de son lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges cuivrés avant de sauter au sol et de tirer Mikey par terre avant de s'asseoir sur lui. Donatello sortit de son lit avant qu'il ne lui réserve le même traitement. Il savait pertinemment que Raphael n'était pas du matin, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'arriver au lycée avec une pommette lavande. Il était déjà assez catalogué avec ses attitudes de premier de classe et de sa dent manquante, il ne fallait pas EN PLUS qu'il se ramène le jour de la rentrée avec une tête de boxeur sortant du ring. Il glissa le long de l'échelle pendant que ses frères commençaient eux aussi à se bouger. Raphaël partit prendre sa douche pour bien se réveiller tandis que son grand frère s'activait pour leur verser des céréales. Michelangelo était déjà en train de se rendormir contre le chambranle de la porte et lui bloquait le passage, aussi Donatello le poussa sans ménagement pour accéder à son précieux café du matin, son elixir de jouvence. Michelangelo tomba de manière pitoyable, cul par dessus tête, et poussa un son entre gémissement et cri de protestation, faisant comprendre à Donatello qu'il n'appréciait pas son geste traître. Donatello haussa les épaules en tirant sa chaise à lui, son mug remplit du précieux breuvage trônant déjà sous son nez. Il offrit un sourire reconnaissant à son aîné et savoura le liquide brûlant qui descendait le long de sa gorge, lui remettant déjà ses idées brumeuses en place. Michelangelo débarqua dans la pièce comme un ouragan, sa chute semblant l'avoir entièrement tiré du domaine des songes. Il bondit littéralement sur sa chaise, fit basculer la boite de céréales, gloussa, s'approcha de Donatello et se saisit de la boîte de lait en un temps record. L'ouvrant et éclaboussant les poignets de son frère au passage, il regagna sa place en affichant une moue hautaine :

\- Et ça mon ami, c'est pour m'avoir humilié de façon si… méprisable !

Il lui lança un coup d'œil faussement rageur, avant de perdre bien vite sa moue en s'enfournant une cuillérée de ses précieuses céréales au chocolat. Donatello riposta par une mimique outragée avant d'observer ses poignets dégoulinants de liquide blanchâtre qui tâchait à chaque goutte son short. Soupirant, il secoua ses membres au-dessus de la nappe, ce qui la constella de lait au grand désarroi de Léonardo, maniaque de l'hygiène. S'ensuivit alors des remontrances, altercations et autres explications grommelées, ce qui embruma l'atmosphère relativement bon enfant. Le vacarme allait monter crescendo lorsque Raphaël fit son entrée, les cheveux encore dégoulinant, semblant de mauvaise humeur, ce qui stoppa immédiatement la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater. Il s'assit – non, s'affala- sur sa chaise et grignota à peine un toast du bout des doigts, plus préoccupé à parsemer la table de miettes que de se nourrir. Léonardo afficha une moue réprobatrice et le détailla des pieds à la tête. Semblant hésiter, la cafetière encore en main, il se risqua:

\- Tu devrais manger Raph. Il ne faut pas que tu partes le ventre vide.

\- Ta gueule.

Concis, bref, mais sec et clair. Du Raphaël tout craché.

Même si Léonardo sembla quelque peu blessé par l'attitude acrimonieuse de son frère, il se reprit vite et lui tourna le dos, feignant la nonchalance en déposant la cafetière près de l'évier et s'essuyant distraitement les mains, il lança par dessus son épaule.

\- Au fait... Tu ne comptes pas aller au lycée comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Ayant posé les deux coudes sur la table, le garçon au fort tempérament inspectait l'intérieur de son toast en fronçant les sourcils, n'accordant même pas un regard à Léo. L'intéressé soupira et détailla son frère en grimaçant: vieux tee-shirt noir délavé à l'effigie des Harley Davidson, jean sombre usé jusqu'à la corde, chaussette noir. Tout juste s'il ne lui manquait pas les bracelets et la veste en cuir pour compléter son look ! Lui qui avait choisi une chemise et un simple pantalon blanc, il grimaça, les goûts vestimentaires de son frère le dégoutant. En voyant cela, il doutait même du fait que son frère... Et bien, était son frère. Biologiquement, pour ça il était d'accord. Même stature –quoique Raphaël était plus trapu et large d'épaule que lui- même visage effilé, même mimiques… mais mentalement, ils étaient à des années-lumières l'un de l'autre.

Donatello lança un regard ne-te-mêle-pas-de-ça-laisse-le-porter-ce-qu'il-veut-ça-nous-facilitera-la-tâche, mais Léonardo secoua la tête, déterminé: il ne laisserait pas son frère sortir dans cet accoutrement ! Donatello jeta l'éponge en soupirant et ôta tous les bols de la table, préméditant que la vaisselle risquerait de voler suite aux plaintes de Léonardo. Michelangelo, lui, s'enfournait des cuillerées dégoulinantes de lait à une vitesse folle, observant avec intérêt la rivalité qui opposait ses deux frères ainés, l'œil brillant. Des pépites de chocolat vinrent s'écraser à terre tant il mangeait avec précipitation.

 _Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit toujours pas étranglé ?_ Pensa Donatello en levant un sourcil.

\- Raphaël. C'est quoi ton but ?

Le toast s'abaissa lentement tandis que le sourcil de l'intéressé se haussa. Il feignait vraiment bien la surprise.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Léonardo soupira tandis que Mikey jubilait intérieurement en contractant ses cuisses pour s'empêcher de rire. Mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner puisqu'il produisait des sons bizarres, gloussements de poulet asthmatique dérangeants. Donnie frissonna et se dépêcha de déguerpir de la cuisine avant d'être inclus dans la tempête de reproches.

\- J'ai dit : C'est quoi ton but Raph ? Qu'on te prenne pour un petit con qui fume, se drogue, s'éclate en soirée, lorgne des meufs à longueur de journée ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu m'agresses à propos de ça maintenant ?

Léonardo tira à lui une chaise sous le regard meurtrier de Raphaël et s'assit face à lui, bien décidé à mettre les choses à plat.

\- C'est la même chose à chaque rentrée. Chaque année, c'est le concours de quelle tenue sera la meilleur pour montrer à tous ma prétendue dépravation. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Raph eut un rictus ennuyé et repoussa sa chaise, manoeuvrant pour s'échapper par la porte.

\- Je te demande pourquoi tu portes des caleçons bleus, moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Je te demande pourquoi toi, tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'aies pas.

\- C'est ma personnalité, mon choix, ma VIE frérot. Je fais ce que je veux, je fais passer le message que je souhaite, et personne ne me dictera ma conduite. Toi le premier.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et tourna le dos à son ainé en pestant mentalement contre la mère-poule qu'il était devenu. Mais sa voix posée le glaça sur place.

\- Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vaux mieux que le petit con borné qui se tient devant moi.

Raphaël trembla en serrant son poing, abasourdi. Venait-il vraiment de l'insulter ?

Il sentit Léonardo le frôler tout en le poussant légèrement du coude pour passer la porte, ce qui lui fit heurter son avant-bras au comptoir. L'adolescent vit rouge et visa la gorge de son frère en y mettant toute sa force et Léonardo bascula face au poids soudain exercé sur son cou. Les deux rivaux chutèrent pitoyablement sur le sol et Mikey manqua s'étrangler de rire avec sa petite cuillère. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent de se débattre au sol, le rouge cuivré le garrotant grâce à son corps tout en resserrant ses doigts sur la chair tendre du cou du « leader ». Un glapissement étranglé passa les lèvres de Léonardo, qui sentait sa réserve d'oxygène diminuer lentement tandis que l'air ne se renouvelait pas. Mikey, loin d'aider le garçon en détresse, les enjamba et voulut enfoncer l'extrémité de sa cuillère dans l'oreille de la forte tête, puis s'enfuit bien vite en gloussant. Raphaël ne sembla pas le remarquer, continuant d'étrangler toujours plus vivement son frère, mais une voix rauque le stoppa net :

\- Yame !

Il leva lentement la tête vers son père en costard gris et cravate rouge, qui le fixait d'un œil réprobateur depuis le seuil de la cuisine aux murs blancs immaculés.

\- Lâche-le tout de suite.

Raphaël sembla hésiter un moment avant de finalement relâcher la pression avec un regard noir. Léonardo prit avec soulagement une grande goulée d'air frais tandis que Raphaël se relevait en examinant durement le sol.

\- Sensei, Léonardo l'avait cherché, il-

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé et pourquoi cette bagarre. Ce qui m'importe est que tu comprennes que tenter de tuer ton frère ne réglera pas la situation.

Raphaël serra les dents en toisant Léonardo qui toussait en se frottant la gorge, assis par terre. Il finit par tourner les talons en crachant.

\- Vous savez quoi père ? Vous et Léonardo pouvez cracher sur mon dos autant de fois que vous le souhaitez, cela ne changera rien. Je ne suis pas comme vous, point barre. Je suis pas un putain de lèche-botte comme Léonardo, super intelligent comme Donatello ou aussi guilleret que Mikey. Je suis moi, et va falloir que vous l'acceptiez, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de changer !

Léonardo, qui s'était relevé souplement, semblait horrifié de la façon dont Raphaël avait parlé à leur père et maître et s'apprêtait à le lui dire, mais Yoshi lui posa une main sur le bras et s'exclama d'une voix claire.

\- Raphaël, reviens immédiatement t'excuser. Je ne supporte pas ton irrespect.

Seul un claquement de porte sonore lui répondit. Léonardo et Yoshi attendirent quelques instants, mais voyant que l'adolescent colérique ne reviendrait pas, l'homme d'affaire se tourna vers son fils.

\- Dépêche-toi d'aller chercher ton sac si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ton premier jour.

Léonardo inclina légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, mais une étincelle de doute flamba dans ses prunelles.

\- Et… Donatello et Michelangelo, où sont-ils ?

Lorsqu'il entendit que les deux nommés attendaient à l'arrêt de bus depuis 10 minutes, Léonardo galopa jusqu'à l'entrée en dérapant sur ses chaussettes, attrapant d'une main une de ses chaussures qui trainait sur un guéridon. Mais il se mit à paniquer lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à mettre la main sur son autre basket, devenant de plus en plus fébrile tandis qu'il s'accroupissait pour vérifier sous les meubles. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit pousser un glapissement. Dire qu'il était prêt avant les autres et il allait pourtant être le dernier ! Un mauvais pressentiment lui noua le ventre et il retourna son sac pour prendre son téléphone. Composant fiévreusement le numéro de son frère, il hurla dès que celui-ci décrocha :

\- Raphaël, qu'est ce que tu as fait de ma basket ?

Un reniflement méprisant lui parvint du téléphone et lui fit serrer les dents.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Raphaël putain ! Joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi et dis-moi où tu l'as fourrée !

Raphaël ricana en entendant son ainé jurer et lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Regarde par la fenêtre.

Léonardo démarra au quart de tour et déboula dans la cuisine en inox pour se coller à la baie vitrée, bousculant de peu son père au passage.

\- Léonardo ? Que fais-tu encore ici ?

Ledit Léonardo ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son père et frémit de rage en découvrant son frère, son téléphone coincé dans le creux de l'épaule, lui faire de grands signes en contrebas tout en désignant un lampadaire, en haut duquel était nouée par les lacets la chaussure tant recherchée.

\- **RAPHAËL !**

Son frère ricana et lui raccrocha immédiatement au nez. L'ainé fit aussitôt demi-tour et se rua sur la porte tout en saisissant son sac défait et mi-courut mi-patina dans les couloirs jusqu'à sortir dans la rue. Un couple l'évita tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé devant son air débraillé. Léonardo ne leur jeta pas un regard et se mit aussitôt à prendre appui sur une bouche d'incendie pour grimper le long du lampadaire, provoquant la curiosité des passants. Après de longues minutes et de mains efforts, il parvint enfin à la décrocher et à l'enfiler. Se laissant glisser à terre, il se retourna brutalement pour étriper son frère, mais il n'était plus là. Ni Donatello qui lisait pourtant sur un banc il y a deux minutes, ni l'agaçant Michelangelo qui d'habitude lui tournait autour. Se retournant lentement, il découvrit le bus scolaire tournant au coin de la rue, en direction du lycée. Léonardo laissa tomber son sac de surprise, regardant s'éloigner son seul moyen de transport. Ses trois frères, agglutinés à l'arrière, le contemplaient tous avec une mimique différente : celle de Raph était de la moquerie, Donnie semblait embarrassé, et Michelangelo trouvait cela visiblement drôle car il lui faisait de grands signes en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. L'ainé des frères poussa un profond soupir tout en se baissant pour ramasser son sac qui, à ce train-là, n'existerait plus dans quelques mois.

\- Rah j'vous jure… C'est vraiment pas mon jour… souffla-t-il entre ses dents, avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé derrière le bus pour tenter vainement de le rattraper.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un commentaire à faire, une grosse erreur que j'ai commise, un passage que vous ne comprenez pas ? Les reviews sont là pour ça ! N'hésitez pas non plus à me signaler les fautes d'orthographes ! ( Stelly, je m'excuse d'avance pour les " Mickelangelo" s'il en reste dans le texte, sache que c'est involontaire :').**


End file.
